Get Adventure With Nimbuzz
by Dark Leg Sanji
Summary: Semacam parody yang menceritakan kembali kisah mugiwara crew dari arc shabondy archipelago. Masih dengan chat Nimbuzz style.BUKAN chap kedua dari Nimbuzz di Thousand Sunny. Review please...


**Get Adventure With Nimbuzz**

**Part 1: Diculik di rum shabondy_arcp**

**Semacam parody yang menceritakan kembali kisah mugiwara crew dari arc shabondy archipelago. Masih dengan chat Nimbuzz style.**

**Disclaimer : **

**autor_geblek telah masuk**

One Piece tu punya Eiichiro Oda-sensei

Nimbuzz bikinan Belanda

Fic ini bikinan manusia

Dan manusia itu adalah author_geblek

**autor_geblek telah keluar**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Humor**

Ini semacam parodi dari arc shabony archipelago. Sekali lagi, selamat menikmati….

Luffy login….

**Pengguna lain di ruang ini adalah: HilulukBloomSakura, MikanMoney, BatleSUUPER, Swordsman, UrColourPanties, CoffeBookLover, SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan, TheGreatesSencho**

**StrawHatLoveMeaT telah masuk**

**CoffeBookLover**

Wb sencho san

**HilulukBloomSakura**

Wb Sencho

**TheGreatesSencho**

W dr td dh dsini chopa

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Dudul, sencho tu w, lol

Arigato chopa

**MikanMoney**

Berisik

W lg gmbr peta

**Swordsman**

Dh tau berisik, g sah ol

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

Diem loe marimo!

Jgn ganggu nami swan

**Swordsman**

Alis keriting!

**Pengguna Swordsman telah dikeluarkan dari ruang**

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

Lol

**Swordsman telah masuk**

Alis dart!

**CoffeBookLover**

**=-)**

**BestTakoyaki telah masuk**

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Dare da omae?

**BatleSUUPER**

Ltnc mugiwara =-)

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

?

**Swordsman**

?

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

asl

**BestTakoyaki**

Male, Fishman

**MikanMoney**

Fishman?

**BestTakoyaki**

Nami? Sasiburi =-)

**TheGreatesSencho**

Kenalan u nami?

**MikanMoney**

?

**BestTakoyaki**

Hachi, Arlong. Gomen Nami =-(

**Pengguna BestTakoyaki telah dikeluarkan dari ruang**

**BestTakoyaki telah masuk**

Gomen Nami

** *Tiba-tiba semua penghuni rum sunny_go diculik ke rum lain**

**StrawHatLoveMeaT telah masuk**

**MikanMoney telah masuk**

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

**Swordsman telah masuk**

**CoffeBookLover telah masuk**

**HilulukBloomSakura telah masuk**

**TheGreatesSencho telah masuk**

**BatleSUUPER telah masuk **

**UrColourPanties telah masuk**

**pengguna BestTakoyaki menjadi moderator di ruang ini**

**FutureDesign**

Welcome all mugiwara crew to ur rum, shabondy_arcp

**NotHumanNotStarfish**

Hei all mgwra

**HilulukBloomSakura telah masuk**

Woa, kt smua dculik!

**TheGreatesSencho telah masuk**

Dmn ne?

**BestTakoyaki **

Gomen mgwar crew. Wlcme 2 rum shabondy_arcp

**MikanMoney telah masuk**

Wombat!

**MikanMoney telah keluar**

**MikanMoney telah masuk**

Nani? Sapa yg narik wa lg di rum ni?

Hachi!

**BestTakoyaki **

Gomen nami

**MikanMoney**

Oic!

**Black_Leg_Sanji_Suck telah masuk**

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

Dare da omae? Pake nick gw?

**Black_Leg_Sanji_Suck **

Asl

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

Nani? Loe nanya gw?

G kebalik?

**Black_Leg_Sanji_Suck **

Cih..!

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

Temae! Cb gw jd owner

Wa kick loe!

**Black_Leg_Sanji_Suck **

Black Leg Sanji suck

#$&*!%#$

Black Leg Sanji suck

#$&*!%#$

Black Leg Sanji suck

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

Nani?

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Woa…Suge…

**BatleSUUPER**

Sapa neh yg ngeplud?

**TheGreatesSencho**

Jgn nyampah dong!

**Swordsman telah**

Woei, pulsa w bs abis neh!

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Woa…Suge…

Ajarin ngeplud dong

**UrColourPanties**

Mataku pusing liat plud di layar hp

Walau ak dh g pny mata

Yohoho…

**CoffeBookLover**

Mgkn lbh baik di kick aj =-)

**Black_Leg_Sanji_Suck telah dikeluarkan dari ruang**

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

Sapa yg kick? Btw thx

**BestTakoyaki **

SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwanyg kick? Btw thx

Aq! Aq =-)

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

Arigato na =-)

**MikanMoney**

Ga ush sok baek dh

Jgn pikir wa mau maafin loe Hachi!

**BestTakoyaki **

=-(

**The_Handsome_Man_In_The_World telah masuk**

Hai lg =-)

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Jah, ni sapa lg?

**The_Handsome_Man_In_The_World**

Black Leg Sanji suck

#$&*!%#$

Black Leg Sanji suck

#$&*!%#$

Black Leg Sanji suck

**StrawHatLoveMeaT**

Suge…

Ajarin ngeplud dong…

**MikanMoney**

Baka!

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobinchan**

Oei, black leg gadungan!

**The_Handsome_Man_In_The_World**

Nani? Ak tampan? =-)

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Hachi, tendang nih org!

**BestTakoyaki **

Beres!

**The_Handsome_Man_In_The_World telah dikeluarkan dari ruang**

**SanjiLoveNamiswanRobincwan**

Lol

***Keterangan lain:**

**lol: laugh of loud, ngakak**

**wombat:waste of money brans and time**

**owner: pemilik rum**

**asl: (age, seks, location)**

**leph: keluar room**

**brb: segera kembali**

**asap: as soon as possible**

**ltnc: long time no see**

**oic: oh i see**

**kalau ada yang kurang paham, tanyain ke author aja pas review ya?**


End file.
